Reunion at Dawn (Silver Snow)/Script
Narration It is Imperial Year 1185. Nearly five years have passed since the fall of the monastery at Garreg Mach, and war continues to plague the lands of Fódlan. Fhirdiad has been captured. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in shambles. The Leicester Alliance is on the verge of collapse, fractured by two opposing factions–those who support the Adrestian Empire and its ruler, and those who seek her demise. Meanwhile, under Emperor Edelgard’s rule of law, the Adrestian Empire continues to expand its reach. The path to a new Fódlan, unified by Imperial strength, may yet be in sight. Event: Revival (A black screen.) * ???: You… How long do you intend to sleep? Your body is awake. Your eyes must open now, and you must find the strength to stand upon those legs of yours. Like so much rain, a pool of blood has fallen to the ground… As spears and arrows pierce the earth, it weeps. And even now…it weeps. In order to survive, they kill. And so, the people of this world are lost in an abyss of suffering. They weep as well. The only one who truly knows the nature of such things is I… Or rather, you. * Byleth's choices ** Choice 1: I'm still sleepy. ** Choice 2: Who? * ???: ** Choice 1 response: You are a complete and utter fool! Have you not changed one bit?! ** Choice 2 response: Excuse me?! Are you saying you have forgotten who I am? How dare you! * ???: Get on your feet. Right now! I'll coddle you no more! You are just like a child, always needing me to hold your hand... Farming Village | Nighttime * Villager: Hey! A-are you awake? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Where am I? ** Choice 2: Who are you? * Villager: ** Choice 1 response: We’re in a village at the base of the monastery. What are you doing in a place like this? ** Choice 2 response: I’m just a villager here. What are you doing in a place like this? * Villager: I honestly didn’t expect to find someone floating away down the river… Garreg Mach is upstream of here, but that place was abandoned. * Byleth: What do you mean? * Villager: Huh? You don’t know? The Church of Seiros isn’t there anymore. Though there have been some folks still living there in the five years since… Well, you know. Anyway, I’ve heard some thieves have been spotted around those parts these days. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Five years. ** Choice 2: What year is it? * Villager: Um, are you feeling all right? You didn’t hit your head or anything did you? It’s the Ethereal Moon of the year 1185. It’s been nearly five years since the monastery fell. Tomorrow was supposed to be the millennium festival, but who’s got time to think about things like that? * Byleth's choice: The millennium festival... * Villager: Uh, yeah, that’s what I said. But with the war and the archbishop still missing and all… I doubt there’s a soul to be found who has enough blessings worth counting. Hey! Slow down, will ya? Where do you think you’re going? * Byleth's choice: '''The monastery. * '''Villager: Are you crazy?! I told ya! They say thieves are running amok up there, and there’s plenty of other dangers too. I heard a rumor that Imperial troops went up there to investigate and got slaughtered. Every last one! Come on, I promise I won’t say you’re a coward. Just forget about going anywhere near the monastery. (Byleth shakes head.) * Villager: You just remember I tried to stop you, got it? It’s not on my conscience if you wind up dead! * Byleth's choices: ** Choice 1: My students are waiting for me. *** Villager - Choice 1 response: '''Students? You really are crazy, aren’t you? There aren’t any kids anywhere near that place anymore! ** '''Choice 2: No need to worry about me. (Byleth walks away.) * Villager: Unbelievable… Event: Like the Silver Snow Goddess Tower | Nighttime (The scene fades in to Edelgard, standing alone in the Goddess Tower at the monastery) * Edelgard: *sighs* Why am I even here? I know they won't come, but here I am anyway. How has it already been five years? Time stops for no one, I suppose. (She turns her head and sees Byleth entering the room) * Edelgard: Huh? It's-- It's you! What are you doing here? * Byleth's Choices: ** Choice 1: I came here for you. ** Choice 2: I'm not sure myself. ** Choice 3: A whim. * Edelgard: ** Choice 1 response: For me? * Edelgard: Highly doubtful. So you were alive. What have you been doing all this time? * Byleth's choices: ** Choice 1: I was sleeping. ** Choice 2: I was dead. * Edelgard: Joking at a time like this. Well if you don't wish to tell me, I won't persuade you. All that matters is this: Will you return to the Empire with me? * (Note: The next line is only said if any Black Eagle student is defeated during Part 1 of Classic Mode.) ** Edelgard: Before you answer, know that friends from our Black Eagle days have chosen to join me in the fight ahead. * Byleth's choices: ** Choice 1: I... ** Choice 2: I can't. * Edelgard: ** Choice 1 response: Hesitation. It betrays your true answer. ** Choice 2 response: As expected. I knew your answer before I had even asked the question. * Edelgard: That means... we're enemies now, you and I. My teacher, the time for discussion has come to an end. (The scene fades out.) Movie: Reunion: Silver Snow (The scene fades in as Edelgard and Byleth are ready to duel each other. Edelgard draws her Sword of Seiros and charges towards Byleth, who draws out their Sword of the Creator. The two lock blades with each other.) * Edelgard: Even though our swords may cross as they do now-- (They continue dueling each other until their swords almost reach their necks.) * Edelgard: --there's no denying that our chosen paths never will. (Edelgard turns away and sheathes her sword.) * Edelgard: Goodbye, my teacher. When next we meet, one of us will breath their last. (The scene cuts to Byleth as Edelgard starts to leave offscreen. The scene fades out.) Event: Aftermath of War Cathedral | Dawn (The scene fades into Byleth standing alone in the ruined cathedral at the monastary. Seteth enters the scene.) * Seteth: Who is it?! Is that-- It's you! (Byleth turns around) * Byleth's choices: ** Choice 1: It's been a long time. (waves to Seteth) ** Choice 2: What are you doing here? * Seteth: ** Choice 1 response: Yes, it has been! But this is no time for casual chatter! ** Choice 2 response: I was going to ask you the very same thing. * Seteth: After you disappeared five years ago, do you have any idea how dire the church's situation became? Where were you, and what were you doing all of those years? * Byleth's choice: I was sleeping. (The scene fades to sometime later) * Seteth: You slept for five years... In that case, I suppose there is nothing more to say. You should know that Rhea also disappeared after the battle at Garreg Mach five years ago. Since then, the knights have been fully devoted to searching for her. They have yet to find a trace. * Byleth's choices: ** Choice 1: Was she captured by the Imperial army? ** Choice 2: Was she murdered by the Imperial army? * Seteth: It is possible. However, the Empire has not made any such statement as of yet. Even if that were the truth, there is no way for us to confirm. We have searched all over, but we have reached an impasse. Unless we do something, our efforts to find Rhea and rebuild the Church will be stalled indefinitely. Our opportunity to strike back is close at hand. Sadly, we are short on military strength. However, now we have you. Do you recall what Rhea told you five years ago? She asked for you to take her place should anything ever happen to her. She entrusted you with leading the people of Fodlan. * Byleth's choices: ** Choice 1: I remember. *** Seteth: Then I beg of you, please, heed her words. ** Choice 2: I can't do that. *** Seteth: I will not accept that. Please... you must lend me your strength. * Seteth: It is up to you to lead us and to defeat the Empire-- no, to defeat Edelgard. * Byleth's choices: ** Choice 1: Why me? *** Seteth: There is a very good reason...but it is not yet time to divulge it. Just know that without you, we have no hope. ** Choice 2: You should lead them. *** Seteth: It is not for me to do. You are the only one who can rise to this task. Someday, you will know why that is. Until then, I ask that you trust me. ** Choice 3: I don't want to fight Edelgard. *** Seteth: What are you saying? She is tormenting all of Fódlan! And you are the only one who can save us! How can you not see that?! * Church Soldier: Sir! Bandits have entered the area! They stole some hidden weapons and ran off! They're heading for the town, so that might be where they're hiding out... * Seteth: Vile thieves! Even with the knights gone, I cannot believe they would dare trespass here! This is unforgivable! Come, Professor. Let us give chase! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts